ninjajojos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Giusseppi's Journey
Giuseppe's Journey is the series of a man named Giuseppe who lives in a post-apocalyptic world where several people live in the country of Forrbiforr. It is split into two series, one during his life in Forrbiforr and one where he moved to a region named Aztec. The Great Bronze Wall Series The Great Bronze Wall 50 years after the destruction of society, humanity remained in several small factions and settlements spread throughout the globe. One day in the middle of the Hot Days, the protagonist, Giuseppe, finds his home village being raided by terrorists who stole weapons from before The War. Giuseppe and three other villagers are forced into a fortress against their will while the village around them is ravaged. The terrorists tell the survivors to comply or they will be killed. If they leave the fortress or even think about betraying them, they will all be killed. Now left alone to fend for themselves stuck in the fortress, the survivors become acquainted with each other. Giuseppe meets Mark, a blacksmith with a bad temper, Martin, the ministers assistant, and the Minister, a priest who sought shelter in their village chapel. After two months of living in the fortress, and hearing the sounds of construction from outside, the Minister has had enough of waiting around, leaving the fortress, which leads Martin, Mark, and himself to be killed. Giuseppe is the only survivor, but he is now able to see what had become of his village. An enormous bronze wall was erected around the town, and the village was rebuilt. It now had a bank, a market, and even a graveyard. Giuseppe soon met the mayor of the town, James, who said that he doesn't understand the fortress situation, and that he and his team arrived at the destroyed village after the terrorists were gone. One of the town's residents, Zack, gives Giuseppe a tour of the town, meeting several villagers there, including Eagle, a polite and well kempt man who lived in an old Japanese style home. To Giuseppe, the town was completely out of the ordinary. It was hard to imagine that just a day ago he was fearing for his life being trapped against his will, and even though the citizens insisted that he return to normal, none of this was normal to him. He wanted answers. While inspecting the wall, he found that there was absolutely no way out. Only one single iron door was there, and it was locked. Upon inspecting the wall, Giuseppe discovers a man in a red cloak hiding behind the bank with a purple tent. He was selling old food and discarded weapons from the shop. Seeing it as suspicious, he thought to report it to James at the bank. Upon arrival, a man who looked like James answered for him, but Giuseppe knew it wasn't him. Something strange was going on, and nobody could give him the answers he wanted. What is the wall for? Why can't he get out? Why does every single villager seem so complacent? Giuseppe returns to his home after being kicked out by "James." None of his questions have been answered and he was getting increasingly worried about his future in this town. The next day, he followed "James" into work. Instead of going to his normal desk at the bank, he entered a secret door at the end of the hall. Giuseppe followed him, and found a dark and grimy hidden room. Upon closer inspection, fire came bursting out of the walls! Giuseppe was under attack, and he ran out of the bank, aflame, into the nearby lake. He fell unconscious. Several hours later he woke up to find Zack, Eagle, and Eagle's brother Toad around him. He was in Toad's house, sleeping on his bed. Eagle had treated his wounds, but due to his nasty burn he had to amputate his leg... Distraught, and filled with rage, he informed the others of their impending doom. James was not who he says he is, and it's time they get answers. A few weeks later, Giuseppe had gotten used to his new leg. It was time he got answers. He stormed the bank and demanded to know what was afoot. The fake James took out a shiny black brick and spoke into it, saying Giuseppe was asking too many questions. Almost immediately, he was forcibly removed from the bank and thrown out the wall, with the door locked behind him. As he stared through the narrow slits in the door, he saw explosives being placed throughout the town. The real James returned, speaking into the black box again, saying that this attempt was a bust, and the citizens know too much, it would be easier to start over. Not knowing what any of this meant, he ran for his life on the road outside of the wall. After a moment, the walls began to crumble, and the buildings shook. The terrorists were there the whole time, trying to do something that Giuseppe couldn't put his finger on. Luckily, his warning to his friends helped them out, and each and every one of them was able to escape the wall before it fell completely. In the end, the buildings were in shambles, and yet the wall still remained. With everyone accounted for but James, they realized that the terrorists had gone. To where, they did not know. What they did know is that they can no longer live in that town. There was another settlement farther down the road that would be best to take home there for a while. Upon arrival, the group met three new people, who lived in the town before them. With no James or terrorists in their sights, they settled down as best they could... Two weeks had passed while they were living there, and things were a little rocky. Zackary, Toad, and Tristen had left a week earlier to return to the old village to salvage any valuables. When they returned, they told tales of monsters and wilderness. Apparently trees had grown 50 feet high and monsters ravaged the town. They promised to return at a later date with better gear. Toad claims that an evil still remains there... The one thing they did salvage was a note left behind by one of the terrorists. It read: "James, '' '' The hosts will be arriving soon. None of them are very smart so they shouldn't ask too many questions. Except the skinny one Eagle but he shouldn't stop us. I told them they'd be living in a “smart community” where the city was alive with them. They seemed to buy it. I'll be sending you instructions on how to open the portal. I think we only need about 6 hosts so choose those six wisely please… and if you can get the men in the fortress to be hosts too that'd be great… The rest of us should arrive approximately 32 hours after the portal is opened. Let me remind you that nobody is aloud to leave the wall! If anyone asks about it get rid of them. The wall is to ensure that nobody leaves before the others arrive. There should be 6 hosts then… Soon we will finally have our new life on earth! The cost of the materials for the portal will be listed on the back. Try selling some things with that clone of yours to make some extra cash... '' -Jean"'' These were the answers Giuseppe was looking for, but with them came more questions... The only way to truly find out what was going on... was to return to the great bronze wall. Return to the Great Bronze Wall Giuseppe and Eagle team up to return to the Great Bronze Wall to discover it's secrets. The beginning of this book delves into the culture of the backup town, and how it has resulted in chaos. Eagle and Giuseppe escape the town, barely, and discover monsters have invaded all around their old town. Inside they find that "temples" have erected in the ruins, and a guardian is trapped within each one. The pair frees the guardians, retrieving their special ability, all the while making a new friend, Luigi. The trio uses their newfound abilities to destroy the king of all monsters in the center of the village, which releases the curse of the town, allowing it to be able to be lived in again. The Power Within the Great Bronze Wall Part 1: The Reconstruction After defeating the king of all monsters, the trio rebuilds. Using the massive trees for supply, they rebuild the town out of this wood, and ban all acts of violence including TNT. A statue of Luigi is built, and he goes off to seek more adventure. Additionally, a museum of the town's history is created. Giuseppe and Eagle have a hard time getting the others to join their new community, as a new town with more rules does not grab the attention of those who live without rules. There are some new arrivals, including Rocco, who discovers strange phenomenon occurring at the locations of the old temples. There, the three protagonists discover relics from the monsters, body parts belonging to them. As they acquire all of them, a portal begins to open in the center of the town. They enter the portal and discover a castle in an empty and barren land. Protecting the castle is a massive dragon with black scales and terrifying red eyes. There they meet James once again, who describes to them his true purpose. He is a part of the criminal organization known as the Redne. They exist to restore their race journeying to different dimensions in order to find suitable homes for themselves. Their original home was destroyed eons ago, and since then, their species has been attempting to find new homes. The only way to enter a dimension is to attract several people and let the Redne take over their mind and body, so that whatever conditions the realm has is not harmful to them. Once they enter the new dimension, whatever so happens to cross their portal will be mutated and turned into monsters. Sometimes the portals malfunction, turning innocent Redne into walking skeletons or zombies. Spiders and bats mutate and turn ginormous and dangerous. The Redne are proud of their magic, and where they go, they use their magic to construct their five temples. The temples encompass five of the "hosts," and those hosts are meant to ensure safe travel to the dimension. Their plan for Earth failed when Giuseppe interrupted the experiment, which caused the portal to malfunction, and leak monsters and temples from other worlds into theirs, somehow confined inside of the great bronze wall. Since they failed, they retreated to Eeint, a realm parallel to earth where they took fortitude. Eeint has turned barren and desolate after the Redne interfered with it's ecosystem to live, and have found that Earth fits their conditions perfectly, and will be returning. Rocco, Giuseppe, and Eagle successfully defeat the Einter Dragon, and seal the portal for good, stopping the Redne from entering Earth anymore. Part 2: Society Returns Months after their return to Earth, Rocco discovers millions of iron deposits underneath the town, allowing for it to be rebuilt in iron, therefore unable to be burnt down. Rocco moves out, with his newfound wealth, and the town elects a new President for the first time ever. The President brings in several tens of new people to live in their new town. With a patent created by the President, he creates the Town Hall and Town Plaza, as well as integrates jobs and electricity into the town. Giuseppe is taken aback by the sudden changes in the town, but it functions relatively well, due to the citizens having more freedom than before. The town, which never had an official name, is dubbed "Ravenwood." Each home has antennas of light that stretch from the top of them, and are connected to the Power Outlets spread throughout the town. All of the power outlets are connected to the Power Plant, where the source of the energy comes from. When wandering around, Giuseppe stumbles inside the Power Plant, which is a crime. There he finds that the thing that powers the new houses is not a new renewable energy source... but wild animals. Hundreds of dogs, cats, birds, bears, and all kinds of animals are held captive and sapped of their energy to power the town. Faced with this new terrible information, Giuseppe attempts to confront the President, but is formally arrested and placed in jail without a trial. With materials left behind from the last prisoner, Giuseppe burrows underground to find the Town Hall from there. On his way, he frees all of the captive animals, turning off all the power in the town. Finally, he makes it to the Town Hall, where he sneaks into the President's office and successfully defeats him, revealing to Giuseppe that he was a Redne agent that snuck in through the portal he and Rocco escaped out of. With the last of the Redne defeated, the town is forced to change it's way of life. With Giuseppe as it's mayor, new adventure is sure to come. Beyond the Great Bronze Wall With Giuseppe as the new mayor, he destroys the Power Plant and releases the captive animals. Instead of using animals as a power source, he uses solar panels over the houses instead of the light rays that used to be on top of every house. Society grew and grew, and the most people he has ever seen lives in the town. With the highest population yet, and the highest number of jobs, new citizens are hard to place. It is then that Giuseppe uses his newfound wealth to rebuild their neighboring town, Griffinton. He makes Zackary the mayor, and society picks up. It is a small town, not confined by the Great Bronze Wall, but it is happy and humble. Giuseppe is at his happiest, making the most money he had ever seen, with neighboring towns galore, and countless new friends. Other neighboring towns are dubbed Slytherin and Huffington. One day, while things are going great, a new set of temples rises from the earth in Griffinton. Giuseppe and Zackary explore the temples to find that the Redne have returned, and are using Griffinton to escort themselves back to earth. The Guardians of these temples, who guard the fundamental elements of Earth (light, wood, lava, ice, and darkness,) are on the right side. They assist the protagonists in opening a portal returning to Eeint. There, they attempt to destroy the Redne for good by destroying their main base of operations in their castle, no longer guarded by the Dragon. Giuseppe and accomplices destroy their castle, and find an item that will open a portal to the Redne's true base of operations... Hell. Once inside Hell, they meet the entire Redne Army. By traversing through the ruined streets of the Redne compound and sneaking into their massive castle, they destroy what was left of their portal, sealing them off for good this time. The two of them return to their respective towns, to live life to it's fullest. Before the Great Bronze Wall Part 1: Stranded Life has been perfect after the Redne had officially been defeated. New people were joining Ravenwood and Griffinton every day. Life was good. In addition to a high society, Giuseppe developed the means of traversing through the past via a time machine. Citizens of the town would use this time machine to travel to significant points in the town's history, all the way back to before the Great Bronze Wall was built. Times of peace did not stay forever unfortunately. The very last Redne defense suicide bombed the city, destroying it beyond repair. Those who survived moved to Griffinton. Months passed, and Giuseppe lamented the loss of his magnificent town he worked so hard to build from the ground up. Griffinton already had a mayor, and so Giuseppe had time to do what he wanted. A new villager to Griffinton, a doctor, took interest in the old town. He wanted to try out the famous time machine. Giuseppe accompanied Dr. Marvel to the time machine, the only building miraculously not destroyed by the final blow by the Redne. There, Dr. Marvel chose his destination: right after Luigi, Giuseppe, and Eagle defeated the king of monsters. Taken aback through time, Giuseppe accompanied Dr. Marvel to this point in time. There they explored what ruins the original town lay in after it was purged by James, and then by the battle with the king of monsters. Giuseppe warned Dr. Marvel only one thing, don't mess with the past. If his past self meets his future self, or a major change occurs on the physical location. While exploring the ruined city, Dr. Marvel found a match by accident, and lit the trees on fire. The town, which was at the time filled to the brim with trees and foliage, lit up in flames. Every tree was burnt down, and the whole town fell apart. The two of them were forced to evacuate, and once the coast was clear they attempted to return to the time machine to see if the damage was prominent. Once back at the time machine, they discover that the mechanism to send them forward in time has been destroyed by the fire. The materials needed to fix it are extremely rare. The two set off to find it, and Dr. Marvel accuses Giuseppe of being a bad mayor, dooming Ravenwood. Giuseppe accuses Dr. Marvel of being the one at fault, but he tells him that Giuseppe warned him too late. The two break out into a physical fight, and Dr. Marvel becomes victorious. He claims that he is to be the new mayor of the town when they return to their real time, or he'll tell everyone what he did. Giuseppe agrees, having been tired of being mayor anyway. The two of them finally find the component, but Dr. Marvel decides to stay in the past. He wants to found the town on his own, and start from scratch. Giuseppe is against the idea, but he says that he will follow what he did in the past so he doesn't mess up the timeline. Giuseppe enters the time machine, and returns to the present to find a lot has changed. Part 2: New Age City After leaving Dr. Marvel in the past, he rebuilt the town based on his memories and added his own features. There were countless more jobs then before, and even more homes. Several people lived here too. Instead of iron made buildings, he used the remaining wood from the forest to turn every house into wood. It was a paradise. Giuseppe asserted himself back into the culture of the town, finding it much easier to do things. However, all of his friends had no longer the experiences he had with him, but with other people. Dr. Marvel defeated the evil President, and Dr. Marvel defeated the Redne at their castle. One aspect of history was different, however... the dragon at the Redne castle in Eeint was never destroyed. Passing it off as a simple oversight, Giuseppe returned to life in, what was now known as Amiens. Eventually, the town evolves and evolves. Dr. Marvel resigns as mayor, and the town elects Carlos as the new mayor. He puts ordinances in place that expand the Great Bronze Wall, something Giuseppe has never seen before. Now, the city was officially the biggest it's ever been. Eventually, Giuseppe began to notice strange things happening around town. Carlos began acting strangely, and a neighboring town started a war with Amiens. Chaos ensued, and order became non-existence. It became apparent that there was no going back. After the war ended, it is revealed that since Rocco and Dr. Marvel never destroyed the Dragon in Eeint, the Redne infected everyone in Amiens. With the war over, it was hard to get life back to normal... but it was over for good, and the town continued to prosper. Alternate Timelines: A Bronze Wall Story Two years after the war at Amiens, the city had grown to it's largest yet. Countless businesses, homes, and people, the city was thriving. With such a long-lasting period of peace, things were getting... boring. A petition was made to "reset" the city, back to its humble beginnings. With the aid of two other citizens, Giuseppe used the time machine to return to right after the Redne invaded. The new "smart" town was brand new, and the villagers there were unaware of what lied right beneath their feet. Giuseppe, knowing the future, destroys James and the Redne before they get a foothold. Over time, the city forgot it's natural ways. Landmarks were moved, and areas where once was plenty of things to do now had a measly pond and shop. The town returned to it's humble beginnings without the idea that tradition had to comply. After several years, people began to move out, slowly. After a good long while, Giuseppe was the only one to remain... And then soon, he too moved out. The town fell into disseray. Monsters grew out of the ground, and the buildings crummbled. No Redne influence, no magic portals, just slowly the progression of time. There, however, was a way to return it back to it's glorious days. A remnant of the time machine lay hidden somewhere in the town, and with a flick of a switch, time would return to normal. But after years and years this secret was forgotten. And the town whithered away into nothing. Aztec Journey Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Book Series Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft based series